First Glances
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: The age old question has come up once again. Can a man and woman just be friends? Even when it's a wizard and a slayer? Probably not... HarryBuffy!
1. One Step Forward

**When Harry Met Buffy**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling…

**Spoilers: **Post "Chosen" and after all seven books for Harry Potter

**Timeline: **At the moment, 2003, this puts Harry at 22 going on 23 and Buffy at 22…

-----------------------

_The ago old question, can a wizard and a slayer just be friends? Probably not…_

-----------------------

"Blah" means speech

'_Halb' _means thoughts

**Charing Cross Road, London**

'_One step forward, one step backward.'_

Buffy continued to tell herself this when she walked by a building that had appeared out a thin air whenever she got close enough to it. But whenever she walked back the way she came, it would disappear again.

'_One step forward, one step backward.'_

After noticing the several looks she was getting from people, she came to two conclusions. The first, they didn't see the building that shimmered in between the book store and the record store.

The second conclusion, she should probably stop walking forward and backward if she wanted people to think she was sane.

Buffy wrestled with the decision to walk closer to the place. From the name, she figured most California girls wouldn't step in a place called the Leaky Cauldron, but Buffy Summers was no ordinary California girl.

She closed the gap between the building and herself and made her way inside. It wasn't what she was expecting.

This place was more like a little inn, though once again, many people were staring at her. She found this incredibly funny since they were ones wearing robes.

'_I didn't step inside a cult's headquarters, did I?'_

"Are you lost, dear?" a man asked Buffy after she sat in one of the booths.

Buffy smiled at the man before answering. "No, I just found this place and thought I'd step in and see what's the what."

Tom was surprised to hear the American accent. Not many muggles wandered into the Leaky Cauldron, most of all Americans. But if she found the place without being frightened, then perhaps she was a witch.

"Would you like anything to eat?" he asked. "I'm Tom, the owner of this fine establishment."

"I'm actually already full, but do you coke?" Buffy asked sweetly. At Tom's blank stare, she tried for another approach. "I figured England would have coke, but uh, whatever you have is fine."

"Right away miss," Tom smiled slightly and walked away. He quickly made his way to his private fireplace and floo'd the authorities.

Buffy waited patiently for Tom to bring her back a surprise drink. She was praying this wasn't a cult because she was not about to drink some special juice.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, ready to call someone if something went down, when she noticed that her phone was dead. This was impossible because she had charged it earlier that day before she went patrolling.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Tom set a mug down on her table.

"Have a nice Butterbeer," Tom smiled.

"Oh no, beer and Buffy don't go hand in hand," Buffy said shaking her head. "It's more like beer hits Buffy on the head and she gets very bad."

Tom laughed and shook his head at Buffy's speech. "No, this isn't real beer; it won't give you the same effects. Now if it's Firewhiskey you're looking for, I can fetch some for you."

Buffy took a sip at the Butterbeer and immediately felt a warmth she hadn't felt before. This was definitely not the beer she thought it was. "No, this is fine."

Tom walked away and nearly stumbled when he noticed the Auror that was sent to help him with his situation. "Harry Potter?"

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, now known as Savior of the Wizarding World, nodded to Tom as he approached him.

"The situation hardly called for someone like you," Tom said. "It's just a possible muggle who wandered in; I thought someone should check her out."

"I was off duty and headed for Diagon Alley when you floo'd," Harry explained. "It was no problem at all."

"Alright then," Tom nodded. "She's in the booth over there."

Harry followed Tom's thumb and caught sight of the woman drinking from the mug as she looked around the pub. She caught sight of him and Harry found himself blushing under her gaze.

'_She most definitely saw me blush,' _Harry sighed as he raked his fingers through his hair. Even after so many years, it was still a mess and he gave up long ago on trying to fix it.

"So, is it me or is everyone staring me at all weirdly?" Buffy asked as soon as Harry sat in her booth.

"It's you," Harry answered. "It's not safe to talk to random strangers."

"I figure since your robe looks easier to work in and that badge pretty much screams authority, then you are a cop or something," Buffy shrugged. "So, am I right?"

'_Definitely a muggle,' _Harry thought to himself. "Yes, you would be correct in assuming that I'm a, cop."

"You're too young to be getting all Giles on me," Buffy muttered. She perked up when she saw him staring at her. "So anyway, what did I do wrong?"

Harry smiled before pulling his wand out from his robe. It was better to obliviate sooner rather than later; less of a chance of them escaping the charm.

Buffy's eyes widen when she saw the wand rise in front of her face. She turned her shock into anger as she glared at the man and grabbed his wrist, careful not to break it, but enough to let him know that she wasn't kidding around.

Harry winced at her strength and was ready to use extra force when she spoke.

"You will not be using magic on me as long as I'm breathing. And even after I'm dead, I'll be sure to come back again and hurt you," Buffy hissed.

"Are you a squib?" Harry asked after reassuring Buffy that he wasn't a threat.

"Does it look like I have eight tentacles?" Buffy glared.

"No," Harry smiled, "And squids have six tentacles. Octopus' have eight."

"Whatever," Buffy waved her hand. "So really, what's the deal?"

Harry had assessed the situation as best he could. She was muggle in every way except for a bit of power he could feel from her. The power didn't feel evil, but anyone could have disguised their signature from an auror.

She was American that was for sure. But what was she doing in the Leaky Cauldron? Should he tell her the truth? He could always obliviate her later, but there was too much risk.

"Fine, I'll guess and you just nod if I'm correct," Buffy said as she got tired of waiting for him to answer. "This place, normal humans can't see it."

Harry nodded, "It's hidden away from them."

"You're a witch, or warlock or whatever," Buffy continued. "And all these people are like you."

"Wizard," Harry clarified, "And yes, these people are either a wizard or witch."

"And you're an aura, which is a police officer in the normal, human world."

"Auror," Harry said. "And yes, that's basically what my job is, except the criminals are other wizards and witches, and not muggles, non-magical people."

"That must get exciting," Buffy said sarcastically. "And let me guess, by the traffic coming from that door I would say that something that, muggles, can't see is back there."

Harry noted that this woman had a keen eye for detail. He hadn't noticed all the people coming from the back entrance, but he was wizard, so it never really seemed important to watch the amount of people coming and going.

"Correct again," Harry nodded. "That's the entrance to Diagon Alley."

"I have no idea what that is, but it sounds cool," Buffy smiled.

"I could show you around if you wanted?" Harry asked. There was something about her that told him she could be trusted.

"Can I at least have your name first?"

"Harry Potter," he stuck his hand out.

Buffy reached out and shook his, "I'm Buffy Summers."

At the mention of her name, Harry couldn't help but feel he knew of her somehow. Buffy was thinking the same, but quickly dispelled the thoughts and Harry led her to the back entrance of the Leak Cauldron.

-----------------------

I shouldn't be starting another story, but I, as well as everyone else, couldn't stop me! It's my first well thought out Buffy/Harry Potter cross, tell me what you think?

Review please!


	2. Into the Wizarding World

**First Glances**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling…

**Spoilers: **Post "Chosen" and after all seven books for Harry Potter

**Timeline: **At the moment, 2003, this puts Harry at 22 going on 23 and Buffy at 22…

-----------------------

_**Answers: **Just to answer a few questions from the reviewers, this entire fic is happening in one day, all at night. No, there won't be a surprise vamp attack, though that would be nice to write. I wish Wolfram & Hart had an office in Diagon Alley, someone should write that…_

-----------------------

"Blah" means speech

'_Halb' _means thoughts

**Diagon Alley**

"How could I have not known this place existed?" Buffy asked in wonder. "I could definitely do some major shopping damage here."

After stepping out back of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry led Buffy to a brick wall. She wasn't impressed with the tour so far, but when Harry tapped the brick with his wand, "Three up, and two across," Buffy's jaw had literally dropped.

As they walked past the cauldron shop, Buffy was treating Harry like her best friend as she latched onto his arm. This did not go unnoticed by him, who tried his best to focus on the tour he was giving.

"The Apothecary, what do they sell there?" Buffy asked as they walked by.

"Potions ingredients mostly," Harry answered. "It's a range of things, really."

"Harry, you've known me for all of 10 minutes, you should know by now what I want to see," Buffy smiled. "Give me the good tour."

Harry was happy to oblige as he steered them toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Robes Harry, I can't show myself off in robes," Buffy twirled once to prove her point.

"Well, there isn't much to do in Diagon Alley if you're not familiar with it," Harry shrugged.

"Then tell me what's ahead so I can decide whether or not I want to go further," Buffy turned to Harry who had to think for a second.

He already brought her in the Diagon Alley; he might as well tell her what they had to offer.

"Well, that big building is Gringotts Wizarding Bank," Harry pointed toward the towering structure. "Next to it is the Magical Menagerie, which sells familiars. Then Gambol & Japes, though the twins would be upset if you went there instead of their business. It's a joke store."

"Sounds nice," Buffy nodded, "What else?"

"There's a second hand robe shop, and then next to that is Ollivander's. The finest wand maker in Britain," Harry boasted. "Across from that is the junk shop."

Buffy did a mental checklist on all the places she wanted to visit. Though she didn't care too much for robes, some of the younger witches she saw walking by seemed to have some style with them.

'_I hope they wouldn't be upset if I cut my robe to look like a skirt,' _Buffy thought. Around the time the young women were walking by, Buffy noticed several of them; even older witches and wizards, were looking at Harry.

She turned to Harry, but she couldn't see what everyone else saw. The look in the people's eyes when they saw Harry looked like hero worship, maybe because he was a good Auror or something?

She found him to be good looking, sure, but nothing beyond that. She didn't get the feeling of wanting to 'uh' as Faith usually did.

'_Great, now she's got me grunting.'_

"Are you like a hero or something?" Buffy finally asked.

"What?" Harry squeaked. Did she really know about him after all this time?

"From the looks of people around you, I'd say something screwy is going on."

"Screwy?" Harry smiled. "Nice language usage."

"What, am I supposed to be all prim and proper?" Buffy laughed. "That's what Giles is for."

"You keep mentioning all these people, who are they?"

"To put it simply, Giles if book guy, Willow is the witch, Xander is the self proclaimed key guy, Faith is, well Faith is like me, Dawn is my sister, and Andrew is a pain in my ass. There are more, but those are the only ones that really matter at the moment."

"The pain in your ass is worth mentioning?" Harry smiled.

"If I didn't mention him, he'd somehow pop up out of nowhere and make sure I told you," Buffy groaned.

"So this witch," Harry changed the subject, "Is she the reason you know about magic?"

"Yup, Willow the White Wiccan Witch," Buffy nodded.

"Wicca," Harry repeated. "Most people around here don't believe Wiccan magic is worth knowing, but she sounds powerful."

"She is," Buffy said as she turned around and froze. She was staring down a dark alley, and it was calling out to her. The rational Buffy knew something bad was in the alley, but the slayer part of Buffy didn't care for rational Buffy. It wanted to go down that alley.

A lot of evil was there, and the slayer killed evil. Plain and simple.

"Buffy," Harry waved his hand in front of her face, "Are you okay?"

Harry followed her gaze and turned sharply to look at her. She slowly started walking toward Knockturn Alley, before Harry jumped in front of her.

Buffy shook her head, dispelling any ideas of walking to the alley. "What's down there?"

"That's Knockturn Alley," Harry narrowed his eyes. "It's usually for dark magic users."

"So, evil then," Buffy already knew the answer. It took a lot for the slayer side of Buffy to come out and this alley was definitely it.

"Mostly, but sometimes people shop there to buy things they can't find in Diagon Alley."

Harry sighed in relief as Buffy walked away from Knockturn Alley and headed for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Once more, something me to pay for," Harry muttered under his breath as walked a couple of paces behind her. He couldn't help but notice the amount of looks Buffy was getting.

He would definitely find himself glaring at the wizards who dared to look at her, but he was surprised by his own jealous rage. He wasn't even dating her, but he did find her to be incredibly attractive.

And Hermione and Ron always wanted him to get out and meet someone. But, he did just meet her and everything seemed fine with them between friends, if that's what a person could call it.

As he glared at another wizard, he couldn't help but overhear a group of witches calling Buffy by her name.

"Doesn't she look dangerously like Buffy Summers, that slayer?" a witch asked her friends.

"It does, but she couldn't be," another witch answered. "The slayer should know all about our laws."

Something in Harry snapped as he finally realized why Buffy sounded so familiar.

"Bloody hell," Harry groaned as he caught up with Buffy before she could enter the parlor. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an alley.

"Please don't tell me that after this great night you decided to kill me?" Buffy groaned. "Cause honestly, I would hate to have to fight a wizard who's kinda cute."

"You think I'm cute?" Harry smiled. "And that's beside the point; what are you doing here?"

"You brought me here remember?" Buffy asked confused.

"The slayer isn't allowed to be in any Wizarding Community," Harry hissed. "The Ministry could have caught wind of this and had you either banned or even killed!"

"Number one, I didn't know about this 'no slayer' thing," Buffy rolled her eyes. "Number two, what's this Ministry? And number three, I'd like to see them try!"

Harry couldn't help but smile at Buffy's defiance. He would need to work on the blushing thing.

"We need to get you out of here," Harry said. "Hold on, we're doing Side-Along Apparition and I need to focus."

Buffy was pulled into Harry's arms as a witch walked by the alley. She noticed Harry and Buffy and came back, smiling brightly as she took extra notice of Harry. She started screaming his name when it hit Buffy.

Harry.

Harry Potter.

The guy who beat that Voldymort guy.

The guy that everyone in a secret society knew about and adored.

The guy Buffy once saw a picture of and thought was a major hottie.

The cute guy that was currently holding on to her and was doing some weird spell thing.

"Oh crap," Buffy managed to say before they disappeared from the alley with a loud crack.

-----------------------

Next up, Harry takes Buffy to his flat in London. Harry and Buffy both have some explaining to do.


	3. Rage Against

**First Glances**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling…

**Spoilers: **Post "Chosen" and after all seven books for Harry Potter

**Timeline: **At the moment, 2003, this puts Harry at 22 going on 23 and Buffy at 22…

**Thanks to my beta, Duchess, and the HP-Lexicon!**

-----------------------

"Blah" means speech

'_Halb' _means thoughts

**Muggle London**

'_Yup, this kind of teleportation is worse than when evil Willow did it,' _Buffy thought. At least when Willow took Dawn and herself from Rack's place to the Magic Box, she stumbled, but kept her cool.

When they arrived at whatever place they were at, Buffy immediately fell to the floor. She thought she was strong enough to handle it, but it caught her off guard, considering she realized that it was Harry Potter she was traveling with.

She quickly shook her head, clearing her hazy sight as she took in the dark room. Fortunately, as a slayer, she was gifted with being able to see in the dark. She wasn't in a dungeon that was for sure.

"You bring me to an apartment? If this is your idea setting the mood, then you're clearly mistaken." Buffy said as she stood. "And if you're the great Harry Potter, then why were we so easily able to get inside this place?"

Harry ignored Buffy's questions as he turned on various lights in the apartment. He flicked on the last light and turned to see Buffy already making herself at home on his couch.

"People can't get in without my say so," Harry finally answered. "It's charmed that way, but since I charmed it, I can easily get in and out."

"Sorta like with vampires," Buffy nodded. "Can you explain why I'm here, not that I mind being taken against my will."

Harry regarded her for a second before sighing and sitting on the same couch. He looked at the floor, trying to decide whether or not to tell her about the prejudices of the Wizarding World.

"They were supposed to have told you," Harry finally looked at Buffy. "The Watcher's Council, it was their job to inform you about what happened."

"I don't know if you heard, but the old Watcher's Council is gone," Buffy smirked. "And even when they were around, I didn't listen to their rules and I eventually quit."

"That would explain it then," Harry chuckled. "In my world, the government is known as the Ministry of Magic."

"MoM," Buffy laughed.

Harry grinned before continuing. "There's a department in the Ministry called the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"So, I'm considered magical, got that already when I stepped into the Leaky Cauldron."

"Yes, um, there are three divisions, the Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions," Harry stopped. He was hoping he wouldn't have to continue with the divisions because he already knew Buffy would get upset with what the Wizarding World considered her.

"I don't know what that has to do with me," Buffy shook her head. "I'm not a spirit, and definitely not a beast, but I am a human being."

"True, but in our world, slayers weren't considered beings, that was mostly for goblins, elves, and werewolves."

"I don't match any of those, and yet you keep saying them," Buffy said annoyed. She took a deep breath and went through the categories again. There was no way she was dead again, so she wasn't a spirit. She wasn't considered a being because she wasn't a goblin, elf, or werewolf. All that was left was… beast.

"They think I'm a beast!" Buffy cried out in outrage.

Harry was glad to have placed the silencing charm on his apartment when he moved in because Buffy would have definitely caused people to complain.

"Why would they think that? I mean, I'm just one girl, wait, not anymore, but _we're _just girls who save the world without asking for anything in return!"

Harry had almost missed when Buffy said 'we're,' but decided he should wait until after he explained.

"You see Buffy, slayers were once a part of our community. Sometimes they would help protect wizards and witches whenever we went against something we couldn't handle. Other times, slayers married wizards."

"I'm not seeing the bad here."

"There was a slayer, and no one knows what really happened, but one night she supposedly went crazy and killed any wizard she could get her hands on."

"Do you believe that?" Buffy glared.

Harry stopped her from asking more questions with a hand and continued talking, "After it happened, the Wizarding World thought the slayer had too much power and when they found out that she was with child, they didn't want to see how powerful the child could be.

The slayers before her, they never attempted to have children mainly because they didn't want to give up the fight for so long and they didn't want the demons to know about their child and go after them."

"So they killed her and the baby?" Buffy quirked an eyebrow. It was taking all of her willpower to not go back to that Diagon Alley place and let loose some mayhem.

"Yes, and after that, the laws against the slayer were made," Harry nodded. "The Council was outraged at what happened, but they didn't want to go against my world. They accepted the new rules, and kept their slayers from stumbling across the Wizarding World."

"And then there was me," Buffy muttered. "But you never answered my question, do you believe what happened?"

"As a trained Auror and someone who is used to dealing with rumors," Harry sighed. "No, I don't believe that a slayer who was happily a part of this world with a husband would go crazy and kill a bunch of wizards and witches."

"It's nice to see someone who's competent," Buffy smirked.

"I don't know what happened, but I think she was fighting against dark wizards and witches who were probably well liked in the community because of their influence."

"And because of their 'influence' the community didn't once think she was just doing her job," Buffy connected the dots. "Corruption at its finest."

"That's why I took you away so quickly. If any other Auror saw you, or if a wizard or witch spotted you, then I don't know what would happen."

"You'd have some injured people on your hands," Buffy crossed her arms on her chest. "I definitely won't be going back there for a while, and I'll make sure to tell the other slayers about this."

"Other slayers?" Harry asked. Everyone knew that there was only one slayer at a time.

"You didn't hear about that either, huh?" Buffy rolled her eyes. "Just know that I needed an army to go into the Hellmouth, so my friend, Willow, did a spell that made all the girls who had the potential, or would have the potential to become a slayer, into slayers."

"That's what that was?" Harry's voice squeaked. After hearing how his voice sounded his cheeks flushed once again.

"Didn't think that octave was capable from a man."

"We felt the power from the spell, but we only thought it had something to do with making the sinkhole," Harry explained. "We weren't allowed to go anywhere near the Hellmouth, and we didn't think there were any survivors."

"Nope," Buffy shook her head. "Willow created slayers and we made that sinkhole ourselves. We got out of there as quickly as we could, but there were losses."

Buffy tried to stop the tear that formed in her eyes when she remembered how many people were lost because of the fight. Harry could see this and so badly wanted to reach out and hold her, to make the pain go away, but he knew he couldn't.

"Since you seem to know who I am, I guess I don't need to explain anything about myself then," Harry changed the subject.

"Nope, Giles may or may not have known about the stupid laws of your world, but he did tell us about the Great Harry Potter."

"I'm not great, and I'm not someone to idolize!" Harry snapped. "I had to do things I'm not proud of, and my work still isn't done."

Buffy placed her hand on Harry's arm in understanding. She wasn't upset that he yelled, because she had felt that way more than enough times. Neither of them wanted the weight of the world on their shoulders, but it was forced upon them. They fought the evils of the world, but got nothing in return.

"Is that why you work for the Ministry?" Buffy asked softly.

Harry nodded and continued, "After I heard about what an Auror was, I wanted to become one. I didn't think I would be forced to become one just because of Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"I know how you feel," Buffy sighed. "But I do what I do because it helps people."

"Yea, but at least I get paid," Harry laughed.

"Smart ass," Buffy glared. "I guess I should go before someone comes looking for you."

"No one is going to bother me, you could stay if you want," Harry rushed. Damn his luck with women.

"You need to work on your flirting skills," Buffy smiled before standing up and stretching. "I really should go before my friends get worried."

"Right, of course," Harry followed her to the door.

As Harry opened the door, Buffy walked past him, but stopped. She stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She winked at him and left the room.

After he shut the door, Harry placed his fingers on his lips and smiled.

'_It's a shame I'll never see her again.'_

-----------------------

**The End**

Sequel is coming…


End file.
